1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a backlight assembly having a light source and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) may be employed as a light source of a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) display apparatus, etc.
In application, the LED generates heat, and the heat generated by the LED may cause damage to components of the display apparatus.
As the number of the LEDs increases in the display apparatus, uniformity of the light generated by the LED increases. Increasing the number of LEDs in the display apparatus may increase the cost for manufacturing the display apparatus.
In an application using LEDs having increased light intensity, the number of the LEDs may be decreased so as to reduce the cost for manufacturing the display apparatus. In such an application, a distance between the LEDs may be increased, and a uniformity of the light generated by the LEDs at a side surface of the light guide plate may be decreased, decreasing a quality of an image displayed by the display apparatus.